¡Maldito traductor Google!
by Kari McCartney
Summary: —Misty se declara. Red usa mal el inglés. Yellow llora. Crystal muerde. Green y Blue amenazan con tener coito en mi habitación. ¿Así que puedo entrar a tu habitación, Kotone? —Y la respuesta de Kotone, fue un remarcado "¿¡QUÉ QUÉ!" que probablemente se habrá oído en todo el barco. ¡Specialshipping!


**Jojojo(?) Este raro oneshot va para mi querida amiga Stephi :'D**

**Te lo iba hacer para tu cumple pero naaa, falta mucho (?) Aparte debía agradecerte por dedicarme algunos oneshots y usurpar mi nombre (?)**

**Por cierto, si lees esto debes saber que usurpé una frase tuya en el fic (?)**

* * *

—Misty se declara. Red usa mal el inglés. Yellow llora. Crystal muerde. Green y Blue amenazan con tener coito en mi habitación. ¿Así que puedo entrar a tu habitación, Kotone? —Preguntó Silver, el simplemente mirarlo a los ojos se notaba que tal vez no había dormido en horas.

Y la respuesta de Kotone, fue un remarcado "_**¿¡QUÉ QUÉ?!**_" que probablemente se habrá oído en todo el barco.

Mejor comencemos a recapitular todo lo vivido hasta este extraño suceso y el porqué demonios están en un barco.

Horas antes de este suceso, Red, actual campeón de Kanto y Líder de los DexHolders, se encontraba totalmente emocionado, buscando a cierta personita rubia, para contarle algo extremadamente genial y emocionante (palabras dichas por el propio Red). En sus manos, tenía dos boletos azulados, sus ojos brillaban y seguía corriendo a través del espeso bosque Viridian.

Encontró a quién buscaba dormitando bajo un árbol junto su Pikachu quién también dormía plácidamente. La miró con ternura unos momentos para luego zarandearla y llegar al punto que su sombrero de pescador caiga sobre el regazo del DexHolder de ojos rojos. Una vez despierta –y algo asustada– Yellow preguntó a Red que sucedía, que por eso la zarandeó con tanta fuerza.

—¡A que no adivinas que conseguí! —Comentó emocionado con sus ojos brillando más de lo normal.

—Hm… Juzgando el brillo de tus ojos diría que te encontraste una fuente de comida infinita. —Respondió Yellow con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, mientras Red la miraba con una ceja levantada, para luego volver a su felicidad normal.

—¡Ojalá! ¡Conseguí unas vacaciones para todos! —Red extendió los boletos y Yellow distinguió leer que eran vacaciones a Unova y debían tomar el barco de Vermilion.

—¿Con todos te refieres a Blue, Green, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Kotone, Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald? —Preguntó incrédula la chica rubia, pensando lo mucho que habrá tenido que pagar para conseguir todos esos boletos.

—Les había ofrecido a Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald, pero cuando Ruby cogió el teléfono oí gritos de su padre negando totalmente, así que… —Comentó Red extrañado, recordando el griterío del PokéGear.

Yellow asintió felizmente. Iba a ir en un crucero, con Red, verían las estrellas en una hermosa noche, se dirían cuánto se aman, se besarían, se casarían en medio de un crucero y todas las cursilerías que imagina una mujer.

— ¡Por cierto! Misty y los demás Líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto también irán a Unova, dijeron que debían participar en el "Pokémon World Tournament" ¿No es eso genial, Yellow? ¡Es un lugar dónde se reúnen millones de Campeones, Líderes y todo lo demás! ¡Yo fui invitado por ser campeón de Kanto! ¡Y Green tiene pasaje gratis junto con Misty y los demás! ¿Yellow? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Y _**crack. **_Las ilusiones de Yellow fueron arruinadas al mencionar a la Líder de Cerulean. No es que Yellow odiara a la sirena distorsionada, es más, la admiraba por su gran destreza en las batallas, que era muy bonita y además estaba muy agradecida con ella de que le regalara su Omny. Pero, no podía evitar sentirse mal porque sabía que Misty y ella tenían algo en común; las dos amaban a Red. Las oportunidades de la DexHolder proveniente del Bosque Viridian de tener algo con Red bajo las resplandecientes estrellas y todas las chucherías de la vida fueron reemplazadas por imágenes de Red y Misty. Sí que esta chica podría ser algo paranoica si se lo proponía.

—Tierra llamando a Yellow… Y a mí me dicen despistado.

—¿Huh? ¡Lo lamento Red! —Se disculpó aceleradamente por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. —Sólo estaba pensando, jaja… ¿Cuándo partimos?

—… ¡Ahora mismo! —E instantáneamente, Red cogió la mano de Yellow y salió corriendo hacia Vermilion, más rápido que una manada de Beedrils furiosos, más rápido que yo con ganas de ir al baño en medio de la noche, llegó a Vermilion en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dónde maravillosamente Blue había llegado puntual, Green ya estaba listo y diciendo algún que otro "chica ruidosa" y los de Johto, Gold silbando a una chica que pasaba por ahí, Kotone cargando a su Marill, Crystal golpeando a Gold y Silver intentando detener a el criador y la capturadora profesional su batalla.

—Al fin apareces Red, llevamos MEDIA HORA esperándote y esperar con una chica ruidosa no es divertido. —Regañó Green, haciendo énfasis en la frase "Media hora" y un énfasis que paso desapercibido en "chica ruidosa".

—Lo lamento, estaba buscando a Yellow. —Red rió llevándose la mano a la nuca, para luego agarrar su equipaje que Green le había traído.

—Esperen, yo no tengo equipaje… —Dijo Yellow, recordando que no hizo sus maletas pues la noticia fue extremadamente inesperada.

— ¡No hay problema! —Gritó Blue extendiendo la maleta de la rubia. — ¡Yo misma me encargué de hacerte la maleta a la velocidad de la luz! —Comentó orgullosa de lo que hizo.

—G-gracias Blue…

Y entonces una ola de gente apareció, y con ola me refiero a los Líderes de Kanto. Se saludaron alegremente todos, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, sobretodo con Green, ya que él era el Líder de Viridian y le tenían respeto, así saludándolo con un abrazo o alguna reverencia que solamente irritaba a Green.

—¡Red! ¡Tanto tiempo! —Saludó Misty alegremente.

—¡Oh sí Misty! En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Vaya Yellow, te has vuelto alguien muy linda. —Saludó a Yellow la sirena distorsionada, mientras Yellow asentía nerviosamente y las imágenes de Red y Misty aparecían nuevamente.

Red se despidió de Misty y abordó el barco con Yellow y el resto de los demás DexHolders, yendo a su camarote acompañado de Yellow, pues en palabras de él "No sabría ordenar sus cosas en un barco". Aunque al principio a la rubia se le resbaló una gota al oír eso, asintió para ir al camarote con Red a ayudarlo.

Comenzó a sacar la ropa y doblarla, mientras veía por la ventana cómo caía el atardecer y nuevamente empezaba a fantasear con alguna declaración de amor bajo el naranja cielo y unas palabras más modificadamente finas y geniales que hacían que el mundo de Yellow fuera narrado por el mejor narrador de la vida, siendo su pareja Red y el ocaso naranja su testigo. Y nuevamente, era todo una _**ilusión. **_Una vez terminó de doblar la ropa de Red, fueron a merendar en la gran… gran… gran cocina/sala/plagio de la casa de Green del barco.

Como es de esperar, Red se sirvió todo lo que encontró –medialunas, chocolates, tortas, pastafloras, magdalenas, brownies, creo que alguien morirá de diabetes– Green se limitó a un café, Blue iba por el mismo camino de Red –ya saben, diabetes– solamente que ella comía moderadamente y poco. Yellow se sirvió unas galletas, Gold comenzó a comer chocolates como bestia, Silver se limitó a tomar té, Kotone comía algunas que otras medialunas y Crystal comía un brownie.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí si tú eres el campeón y tú el Líder de Viridian? —Preguntó Kotone algo extrañada ante el estar presentes.

—Pues, las reglas del Pokémon World tournament dicen que todos los entrenadores más fuertes como los DexHolders debían estar presentes. —Respondió Red haciendo memoria.

—Ya veo, entonces, ¡somos los más cools del lugar! —Dijo Gold emocionado, poniendo sus piernas sobre la larga…larga…larga mesa y colocándose sus googles, porque según él lo hacían ver más badass.

—Ya baja tus pies, idiota. —Le regañó Silver enojado pues su pie tapaba a Green y Blue, ¿quién sabe si detrás del pie de Gold Green podía raptarse a su hermana, matarla, darle un hijo, divorciarse, casarse, y creo que Silver está pensando en el orden equivocado?

—¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme? —Y un pleito empezaba, llevándose unos golpes en la cara, terminando con Crystal y Kotone separándolos.

Una vez su extraña merienda en el plagio de la casa de Green acabó, Yellow decidió ir a desempacar sus cosas pues desperdició casi toda su tarde comiendo y arreglando las cosas de Red y fantaseando. Vaya manera de desperdiciar la tarde. Ella no compartía habitación con nadie para su buena suerte, porque lo que menos quería que Blue la atormentara con algo como "¿Ya te declaraste a Red?" "¡Misty podría sacártelo!" Y una larga lista de bla bla bla bla y bla. Cuándo al fin terminó, bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en seco al ver a la sirena distorsionada hablando con Red. Su corazón se aceleró al oír a Misty pronunciar "Hablemos en privado". Así que como su instinto de acosadora latente fue detrás de los dos, escondiéndose en una plantera para observarlos mejor.

—Red… Verás, hay algo que debo decirte… —OH NO, OH NO, OH NO OH NO. Yellow comenzó a sudar y morderse las uñas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Verás, tú… Me gustas mucho. —OH NO. ESO SI QUE NO. ¡MISTY SE ESTABA ROBANDO SU DECLARACIÓN BAJO EL CIELO ESTRELLADO Y LAS 384324 PALABRAS FINAS QUE RED DEBERÍA DECIRLE A ELLA! Y no lo resistió y corrió, sin escuchar los demás. Se encerró en lo que creía que era su habitación y se echó a llorar amargamente.

Mientras Misty se declaraba, Yellow lloraba y etc, en la habitación de Crys que era compartida con Blue, Crys se levantó de repente, aún dormida. Sí, damas y caballeros y los que aún no se deciden, Crystal era sonámbula. Y en todo su sonambulismo, fue hacia la cama de Blue y empezó a morderle la cabeza.

—¡AU, AU AU AU AU! —Gritó Blue levántandose al instante apartando a Crystal con sus manos. — ¡Detente Crys, me lastimas!

Dichas palabras de Blue bastó para que el Criador de ojos dorados empezara a imaginar una historieta Yuri… Y mientras Blue escapaba de Crys, decidió ir a otro lugar, y con otro se refiere a la habitación de Green y Silver. No sin antes escuchar la declaración de Misty y la rara respuesta de Red, quedándose riendo pícaramente y luego escuchar el llanto de Yellow. Pero ella quería dormir, así que comenzó a ir a la habitación de Green y Silver. Tocó 3 veces y le atendió Silver.

—¿Blue-nee-san?

—Misty se declara. Red usa mal el inglés. Yellow llora. Crystal muerde. ¿Me dejas entrar hermanito?

—¡NO! —Se oyó el grito del Líder de Viridian desde adentro del camarote.

—¡Claro! —Respondió alegre Silver.

Una vez Blue entró, se sentó en la cama de Green, atormentándolo unos momentos hasta despertarlo definitivamente.

—¿Piensan tener coito? —Preguntó Silver avergonzado.

—Sí. —Respondió Green

—No. —Respondió Blue, hasta que oyó la respuesta de Green. — ¡GREEN!

Y a paso lento, Silver abandonó la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con el sueño que tenía, a la única habitación que le sobraba: La de Kotone. Nunca iría a compartir habitación con Gold, eso estaba asegurado.

—Misty se declara. Red usa mal el inglés. Yellow llora. Crystal muerde. Green y Blue amenazan con tener coito en mi habitación. ¿Así que puedo entrar a tu habitación, Kotone? —Preguntó Silver, el simplemente mirarlo a los ojos se notaba que tal vez no había dormido en horas.

Y la respuesta de Kotone, fue un remarcado "_**¿¡QUÉ QUÉ?!**_" que probablemente se habrá oído en todo el barco.

—¿Pero que demonios dices, Silver? … Claro, adelante. —Dijo cediéndole el paso a Silver, quién asintió felizmente ante su salvadora.

-w-

—No te pido que aceptes mis sentimientos, Red, pero… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

—Eres mi amiga. Además, no me gustan las pelirrojas. —Dijo Red feliz. Probablemente, si Misty estuviera tomando algo lo hubiera escupido.

—¿Te gusta alguien, Red? —Preguntó Misty, esperando la respuesta que ya conocía.

—Sí.

—¿Es Yellow?

—Ajam. A pesar de todo, Yellow es mi maravillosa **pared. **—Dijo Red citando la canción "Wonderwall" y esa era la parte que Blue decía con que Red hacía mal uso del inglés.

—¿Maravillosa pared?

—¿Eso significa Wonderwall, no?

—Pues literalmente sí, pero en realidad significa "Maravilloso apoyo".

—… ¡MALDITO TRADUCTOR GOOGLE! —Maldijo Red.

—No es la culpa del traductor, Red…

— ¿Ah no? Entonces… ¡MALDITO NOEL GALLAGHER Y SUS LETRAS CONFUSAS!

Misty se echó a reír para luego darle palmadas en la espalda a Red, recomendando que fuera a buscar a Yellow y decirle lo que siente, deseándole lo mejor.

Red asintió felizmente y corrió en la búsqueda de Yellow, pasando enfrente de la habitación de Green y oyendo un "Estás igual que un Flareon, Green. Tierno y…" Y Red no quiso escuchar lo que seguía diciendo Blue así que continúo corriendo esta vez tapándose los oídos.

Una vez llegó a la habitación de Yellow, la encontró llorando y repitiendo "Red ama a Misty". Rió unos momentos y luego la abrazó tiernamente. Yellow dejó de sollozar y lo miró fijamente.

—Hablé con Misty.

—¿Y que le dijiste? —Dijo esperando lo peor.

—Le dije que no me gustan las pelirrojas. —Red abrazó a Yellow, para luego separarse y mirarla a los ojos. —Porque tú eres mi maravillosa pared.

—¿Pared?

—¡APOYO! —Y sabrá Arceus de dónde salieron Green, Blue, Kotone, Silver, Gold y Crystal espiando la declaración de Red, obviamente fallida.

—¡MALDITO TRADUCTOR GOOGLE!

_**Y definitivamente, ese fue el viaje más raro de todas sus vidas.**_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**_Mira mira Stephi, me usurpé tu frase JOJOJO (?) XDDDDDDDDD!_**

**_Ojalá te haya gustado._**


End file.
